herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tigatron
Tigatron was a maximal and soldier during the Beast Wars saga. When the maximals' ship had to deploy numerous stasis pods into orbit, Tigatron's pod was the first to crash onto prehistoric Earth, supposedly Russia. When Tigatron awoke, he took the form of a white tiger and loved what he saw around him. He became a maximal warrior for the first season and became close friends with Cheetor and Airazor, another protoform like Tigatron. Like Rhinox, he loved nature and became a maximal scout so that he could live with his tiger counterparts. He and Airazor were abducted by aliens in season 2 and were presumed dead towards the end of season 3 when the aliens merged the two maximals together to form Tigerhawk. Tigerhawk was terminated in the series finale by Megatron. He is voiced by Blu Mankuma. Biography Beast Wars Season 1 Tigatron first appeared in "Fallen Comrades" when his stasis pod was the first to crash land onto prehistoric Earth. Knowing that Optimus would fly to the pod, Megatron sent Terrorsaur and Waspinator to injure Optimus and proceed to fly to the pod. They did so and Rhinox, Cheetor and Rattrap had to run to get there. When the flyers and Megatron reached the pod first, they found it empty and the Maximal closeby. Tigatron took the form of a white tiger and realized he was a maximal when Megatron threatened to kill some of the other tigers. He refused to return to the Axalon as he felt his place was in the wild and became a scout. In "Victory", when the Axalon had enough power to fly back to Cybertron, Tigatron decided to go home with them but the Predacons foiled their escape and Tigatron returned to the wild. In "The Spark", Cheetor located another stasis pod in Predacon territory and called Tigatron for back up. Tigatron ran into Scorponok and Blackarachnia along the way. He took out Scorponok but was incapacitated by Blackarachnia. He survived as he was seen in the Axalon welcoming Airazor. In "The Trigger Pt. 1", he was ambushed by the flyers in his territory and fell off a cliff but was never found. He landed on a floating island and immediately fell in love with it. Airazor found the island but was injured, Tigatron found her and took care of her and the two began to care for each other. The predacons reached the island and Tigatron intercepted one of Scorponok's bugs, reprogrammed it to return to the Axalon and requesting backup. In part 2, Optimus and Rattrap arrived on the island and Blackarachnia succeeded in reaching the control room of the obelisk and taking control of the island. Tigatron had no choice but to destroy the central unit controlling the obelisk and destroying the island to which he regretted doing. In "Spider's Game", he and Airazor located a stasis pod falling but Tarantulas reached it first and Inferno was born. Tigatron accidently destroyed Inferno's pod which angered the giant predacon and was almost destroyed if it wasn't for Optimus rescuing him. In "Call of the Wild", Optimus and the other Maximals were forced to stay in beast mode which took over them and they began acting like real animals. The predacons were hunting them and Tigatron and Airazor were watching it all from the base. Tigatron went into the jungle to find the others while Airazor flew to the Predacon base and take back the rectifier coil which protects them from energon. Through growling, Tigatron stood down all the maximals and brought them all together to speak to them. Since he stays in beast mode all the time, he managed to delete a chip in his system which prevents him from going feral and he helped the others with it. Getting back in robot mode, the maximals ambushed the predacons and stopped their hunt and got back their rectifier coil. In "Law of the Jungle", Dinobot and Cheetor were ambushed by Inferno and the flyers and Tigatron and his tiger-lover Snowstalker jumped in to help. Unfortunately, while attacking Inferno, Tigatron started an avalanche which killed Snowstalker and was mortified. He buried his friend and decided to no longer partake in the Beast Wars and ran off. Dinobot went after him to talk. Dinobot showed him the law of the jungle which Tigatron understood and explained that war with the predacons is the same thing. Tigatron still refused to fight and Dinobot challenged him but was stopped by Optimus. Optimus and Dinobot get injured by the flyers and Tigatron steps in to help. He defeats Terrorsaur and Waspinator with ease and engages with Inferno. Inferno starts a little forest fire to distract Tigatron which angers him and realized that he must fight in the war in order to protect the planet and rejoined the Maximals. In "Before the Storm", Megatron learns of the aliens coming to Earth and calls a truce with the Maximals. Optimus senses a flaw with the truce and has Tigatron sneak into the base to find out why. Tigatron tells them that they aliens are coming and are perhaps planning an attack and both sides prepare themselves. In the season finale, Tigatron and Cheetor witnessed the alien signal and ran back to base. They captured Blackarachnia and forced her to reprogram a stasis pod for Optimus to travel to space in but Primal could not escape and was destroyed. Season 2 In "Aftermath", Cheetor and Rattrap became transmetals but not Tigatron or Airazor because of them being programmed on Earth prevented them from doing so. When Blackarachnia snuck out of the base, Tigatron and Airazor ran outside to find her but were knocked by Megatron in his new transmetal form. In the next episode, the Maximals located another stasis pod but found it destroyed due to the impact of the transwarp explosion. Tigatron then decided to travel the world to find other stasis pods and see how the rest of the planet was affected by the explosion. Airazor joined him and they set off on their "world cruise", according to Rattrap. In part 1 of "Other Visits", Tigatron and Airazor find a giant beautiful plant and examined it. Little did they know that it was an alien transportation device disguised as a plant. The plant's vines captured them and they held on together as they got shot up into space. By the time Cheetor arrived, it was too late and was heartbroken. Optimus assured him that they will find them but with no luck. Season 3 ]] Tigatron and Airazor were not seen or heard from again until "Other Victories" when the aliens discover Megatron's treachery in their absence and decided to confront him about it. The aliens, now known as the Vok kept Tigatron and Airazor in stasis lock, took out their sparks and fused their bodies together to form Tigerhawk: a transmetal Fuzor. The Vok acted as his spark and flew to Earth with the two sparks in tow. As Tigerhawk was nearing Earth, Megatron launched every weapon he had on him but Tigerhawk deflected them and destroyed the Predacon base. Tigerhawk single-handedly battled the Predacons with great ease. He created a tornado blowing away Inferno, Quickstrike and Waspinator and then launched a missile at Rampage and Dinobot II, hurling them away, leaving Megatron alone. He offered Megatron a chance to surrender but he refused and the two fought in the air in their beast modes. Tigerhawk was now a metal white tiger with giant purple wings. Both were equally matched but Tigerhawk fired several gunshots which injured Megatron and knocked him out. Optimus arrived and welcomed Tigerhawk but stopped him from destroying Megatron. Tigerhawk knocked out Optimus but was knocked out himself by Tarantulas' spider drones and brought back to his lab. Meanwhile, Cheetor was knocked out earlier by Tarantulas and dreamt of seeing Tigatron and Airazor in spirit form. When he awoke, the sparks appeared before him and led him to the lab. Tarantulas was getting close to destroying Tigerhawk but the Vok came out and attacked Tarantulas killing him and themselves. Optimus and Cheetor found him and the two sparks merged together to form one spark and Tigatron and Airazor had finally returned but as one. The Maximals then returned to base. In part 1 of the series finale, Tigerhawk, Optimus and Depth Charge were tracking Megatron, Dinobot and Rampage and discover the Nemesis. Depth Charge went underwater to follow Megatron and Optimus and Tigerhawk followed through the air. Tigerhawk asked what the Nemesis was and Optimus explained that it is a Decepticon warship that shot down the Ark but crashlanded itself into the ocean. Tarantulas found it a long time ago and modified it to Predacon standards and Optimus assured him that if Megatron finds it and controls it, he will win the Beast Wars and rule the universe. Optimus and Tigerhawk arrive at Depth Charge's coordiantes to find their Maximal comrade terminated and Megatron resurrecting the Nemesis. In the next episode, Tigerhawk volunteered to stop the ship. He used all his powers to destroy the ship but he had only put a few dents in it. Megatron then fired his primary weapon which incinerated Tigerhawk. Universe: The Wreckers Primeval Dawn Tigatron and Airazor's sparks were sent back to Earth by the Vok sometime after Tigerhawk's destruction. Reborn with Vok-enhanced powers, Tigatron aided his new commander, Primal Prime, in preventing the undead Tarantulas from succeeding in his evil plans. Navigation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Animals Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Fighter Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Pacifists Category:Humanoid Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Genderless Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Honorable Category:Loyal